


(Friend)ship

by NobodyLeft



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyLeft/pseuds/NobodyLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siente que el dolor de su pecho poco a poco lo consume y devora por completo. Imagina que su Ghoul interno se burla de él y eso le frustra, pero por sobre todo le llena de ira; ira contra sí mismo. Sabe que si hubiese querido, jamás habría mordido a Hide, y sin embargo las cosas no resultaron de esa manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Friend)ship

Kaneki no sabe cuándo ni por qué, pero para el instante en el que vuelve en sí lo único que alcanza a ver es un brazo cubierto de sangre, brazo que él se encuentra mordiendo. Abre los ojos de par en par y recuerda, recuerda que lo último en su memoria es Hide entrando a su casa con la intención de pasar el rato juntos. El corazón se le encoge y siente una punzada de dolor que se extiende a través de su cuerpo mientras su cerebro desesperadamente da la orden de soltar y retroceder.

Pero eso no sucede.

No, lo que sucede en realidad es que advierte una cálida mano que se posiciona en su cabeza para darle una suave caricia tranquilizadora, entonces Kaneki entrecierra los ojos y se frustra. Se frustra porque sabe quién está allí y por qué ha hecho eso, pero también porque no puede detenerse al tener el agradable sabor de la sangre mezclado con el de la carne de su mejor amigo en el interior de su boca, tentando seductoramente sus papilas gustativas.

—Buen chico —murmura Hideyoshi mientras acaricia su cabello.

Quiere pensar que es un sabor desagradable.

Desea creer que es algo repulsivo.

Pero no es así.

Hide le resulta bastante agradable al paladar, y eso no puede más que frustrarlo aún más. Kaneki simplemente no logra creer cómo es capaz de pensar en su amigo como una opción para alimentarse. En su cabeza no consigue entrar la mera idea de que su mejor amigo pueda saberle [i]tan[/i] bien. No, eso no puede ser así; es de Hide de quien está hablando. Hide, el único chico que siempre se ha mantenido a su lado y que jamás le ha decepcionado. Su mejor amigo. Él, Hideyoshi Nagachika.

No sabe si es gracias a todos esos pensamientos, pero Kaneki finalmente deja de morder la carne, limitándose a apretar los labios mientras observa la herida en el brazo de Hideyoshi sin ser capaz de enfrentar su mirada. Siente la culpa haciéndose lugar en su pecho y también la nota recorriéndole cada rincón del cuerpo; él era el culpable de esa herida, fue él quien probablemente se abalanzó y aprovechó de la amabilidad de Hide.

—L-Lo siento… L-Lo siento tanto, Hide —atina a murmurar con dificultad, mordiendo su labio inferior con impotencia.

Es consciente de que no merece perdón, y sin embargo no quiere que Hide lo odie.

Nagachika le observa en silencio y con empatía en su mirada, sonriendo suavemente mientras desliza su mano desde la cabeza del pelinegro hacia su espalda, dejando una ligera caricia antes de darle un par de palmadas, exigiendo su atención. Kaneki en consecuencia y luego de dudarlo un poco, decide alzar el rostro y enfrentar la cara de su amigo, encontrándose con una brillante y encantadora sonrisa.

—¡No tienes que preocuparte por algo como eso, Kaneki! Mira —alza su brazo herido con toda confianza y empieza a moverlo circularmente como una prueba—. ¿Ves? Ni siquiera me duele, así que no importa.

Sin embargo, el intento de Hideyoshi por calmar a su amigo falla, y lo hace ya que lo que Kaneki ve es diferente. Allí, justo en el brazo, la herida de su mordida empieza a sangrar más y más, sin detenerse y sin indicio de que fuese hacerlo, contribuyendo a los nervios y la culpa que vuelven a aparecer en Kaneki, nuevamente desesperado por el bienestar de su ser querido.

—Vendas… —¡B-Buscaré unas vendas! —indica una vez consigue reaccionar, poniéndose rápidamente de pie para salir corriendo fuera de la habitación.  
—¡Están en la primera gaveta del estante de la sala! —atina a gritar el rubio, chasqueando la lengua segundos después mientras se revuelve el cabello—. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que tomarse todo tan apecho? —se pregunta frustrado.

Frustrado por no poder ayudar a su amigo.

Kaneki vuelve y entra realmente apurado, entonces toma asiento al lado de Hide y se dedica por completo a atender su herida; la revisa, la limpia, la desinfecta y empieza a vendarla sin quitarle la mirada de encima ni por un segundo. Para cualquier persona eso resultaría signo de concentración, pero el rubio sabe que no se trata de eso y en consecuencia no puede más que preocuparse por su apreciado amigo.

Mientras tanto, Kaneki sólo sufre. Siente que el dolor de su pecho poco a poco lo consume y devora por completo. Imagina que su Ghoul interno se burla de él y eso le frustra, pero por sobre todo le llena de ira; ira contra sí mismo. Sabe que si hubiese querido, jamás habría mordido a Hide, y sin embargo las cosas no resultaron de esa manera. Desea venganza y anhela poder acabar con aquel que osó tocar a su amigo, pero sabe que eso no es posible y termina sintiendo más culpa por ello.

Entonces sucede. El rubio le ha puesto una mano en la cabeza y empieza a acariciar su cabello con cariño, de forma juguetona; o eso supone Kaneki al advertir esa sonrisa que desde aquel día para él era sinónimo de luz.

—Ey —llama en voz baja, buscando la atención en la mirada perdida del pelinegro—. Todo está bien. No es tu culpa —insiste mientras detalla su rostro con todo el aprecio que puede demostrar.  
—H-Hide… —murmura y su labio inferior tiembla al mismo tiempo que en sus ojos aparecen lágrimas, lágrimas que se derraman por sus mejillas y son sucedidas por otras.  
—Ey, ey… ¡No llores, Kaneki! Se supone que los hombres no debemos llorar —bromea con la intención de aligerar el ambiente.

Hide se queda en silencio durante unos segundos para observar a su amigo, y de alguna manera termina enternecido con la escena frente a sus ojos. Se inclina sobre él y lo abraza con fuerza, manteniendo la mano de su brazo sano sobre la cabeza del chico.

—Ya, ya… No tienes por qué llorar, Kaneki —susurra tranquilamente, lo que sirve de calmante para el aludido que poco a poco deja de temblar entre sus brazos—. Además, ¿de verdad crees que dejaría que mi mejor amigo esté paseando hambriento y termine cometiendo alguna estupidez? No podría perdonarme si algo como eso sucediera.

Kaneki abre los ojos de par en par, aún con lágrimas en ellos, y es entonces cuando corresponde el abrazo de su amigo, deja descansar una mejilla en su hombro y se dedica a llorar en silencio, agradeciendo internamente por siempre poder contar con Hideyoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy terrible para dar nombres a mis historias, en serio. Si es por mí, todas se llamarían "Untitled".  
> Y bueno, decidí publicar esta historia por acá (está previamente publicada en un foro y probablemente la publique luego en otro sitio) porque es una de las pocas que he escrito últimamente que me han dejado a gusto. Soy muy auto-crítica con estas cosas, pero bueh (?) Siendo que a mí me gustó mucho escribir esta pequeña historia, espero que las personas que la lean también puedan disfrutarla ~
> 
> Oh, cabe mencionar que esto se me ocurrió en base a un fanart que vi hace tiempo.


End file.
